


Take Me Down

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Peter, Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Dom!MJ, Dom!Teddy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Dom/sub, Littles Are Known, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Subspace, Teen Romance, alternate universe - classifications, cuz MJ's a good Dom, implied negotiations, mentions of kinks, the rest is about the teens Big, there is a little bit of ageplay in the beginning, this part mostly revolves around MJ and Peter, who are teens so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Peter wants be MJ's Sub, but doesn't fully understand what that means.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Classifieds [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Once again we can all thank @TheRoyalJay for correcting my mistakes, so thank you sm for editing this and any mistakes left behind are all mine, and probably are there cuz I have a tendency to fuck with my fics right before I post them
> 
> In case you missed my unnecessarily long end notes in the last part Billy and Tommy aren't related
> 
> No seriously tho, the why and how will come later, but they're not anymore related than Steve and Bucky, as in they are legally brothers, but they are not related by blood. Yeah weird little technicality things going on here, I know
> 
> If you're confused about anything, just ask, I will try to clarify as best as I can
> 
> There is also BDSM/DS themes in this (I mean obviously guys look just look at the tags), as well as some mentions of Alpha/Omega dynamics

His floor in the tower wasn’t new, he’d had it since the start of the school year, but it looked different now packed full of all of their things. It was an odd mix of new and familiar because the space had never looked quite like this before, but everything new in it was what he knew from Wade’s and the outline of the apartment was the same. Peter wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. He liked it, but he didn’t. He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes darted to the playmat on the ground, large enough for an adult with toys dangling down over the top. Only a few minutes ago he had been happily playing, batting at the toys, the younger side of his headspace easily entertained by the jingling octopus and brightly colored keys. Now he was sitting on the floor a ways away from it frowning as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the phone that played music, Wade had pulled it out in an attempt to distract him. It had worked initially, but the baby had gone back to watching the space warily. He was skeptical of the changes and unsure of whether he liked it or not.

Wade sighed from where he was sitting on the couch as he watched his boy glare at the plastic phone and shove it away from him as if it had personally offended him. He really hadn’t expected the move to be a problem for Peter. It wasn’t really even a new place, but Wade suspected that Peter was grieving the loss of their place together more than anything else. The kid had been pretty spoiled this past year. He went from only having May and her place, to having Wade and his apartment and Tony and the tower. This had been Peter’s floor and though Wade stayed here sometimes, Peter had not only lost one place but in a way, he’d almost lost two, because not having Wade’s meant that now he didn’t really have his own floor, he had a floor with Wade. Wade didn’t think that Peter really was unhappy about sharing his space with his Caregiver, but it was a lot of change in a short period of time.

“Do you want some milk, baby boy?”

Peter looked up at him with a perplexed look on his face, but he was already opening and closing his hand, signing milk. Wade smiled and scooped him up off the floor. Peter let out a small sigh, going limp in his arms and letting his head fall to Wade’s shoulder. Wade rubbed his back, bouncing him while the bottle heated up. They settled on the couch and Peter opened his mouth expectantly, grunting in annoyance when Wade shifted him instead of offering him the nipple.

“You’re okay, here you go.” Wade cooed and Peter latched on as soon as it was in his mouth.

Wade could feel his anxiety slip away as he watched Peter suckle softly, stopping to breathe through his nose before drinking down more. He looked back at his daddy watching him too and Wade smiled softly at him. By the time the bottle was empty, nothing but a few drops left in the bottom, Peter’s eyes had fluttered shut and his hands were curled up in Wade’s shirt. Wade set the bottle aside, pressing a kiss to his head and popping a paci past his lips instead. He shifted the baby in his lap until Peter could curl up into him, his head on Wade’s shoulder. Wade relished the moment of calm knowing that Peter was safe and content in his arms. He let Peter nap in his lap until his butt was numb and his arms tired from running fingers through Peter's hair and rubbing his back, then he lifted the boy up and laid him down in his crib, tucking him under a red and blue fuzzy blanket with his Winnie the Pooh stuffie. 

Wade took the opportunity to unpack some books and bathroom items that were still in boxes, smiling when he came across a scrapbook that held all of Peter’s drawings, scribbles of colors, and lopsided circles that didn’t look like much but meant the world to Wade. There were also a few things he’d made over the holidays like a gingerbread man with cheerios glued to it and a snowman painted green and blue. Wade thumbed through the pages, his fingers gliding over marks made by crayon and marker. There wasn’t anything particularly impressive about any of the drawings, but Wade felt proud of his little boy anyways. 

He set it on the shelf with the rest of the neatly lined up books when he heard Peter crying. Peter was sitting up in his crib when Wade opened the door to his nursery and held his arms out to Wade expectantly. The nursery wasn’t much different than the one he’d had at Wade’s, still, jam-packed full of way too many toys, even though this room was much larger than his last one. Part of the reason for that is that this room had already been set up as a nursery though it was rarely used, so now it had twice as much stuff in it. At Wade’s, Peter had only one room so he had a bed that was only a few inches off of the floor. It was a good thing that he could have two rooms now, but it did mean that Peter wasn’t used to being in a crib. He had only slept in this crib a couple of times before and he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it. Wade wasn’t sure if he should just get him another bed or if the baby would adjust and become more comfortable with the idea.

 _“Dadadadada.”_ Peter sobbed.

“Oh, baby, did you wake up?” Wade cooed.

Peter nodded.

“Come here, daddy’s got you.”

Peter wrapped his limbs around Wade and clung to him. Peter was clingy and pouted anytime Wade set him down, so he spent most of the afternoon in his Caregivers arms, and he ate dinner sitting on his lap since he screamed when he was placed in his highchair. That night after a bubble bath Peter was placed back in his crib, but after a full thirty minutes of crying, Wade was ready to give in and grab him. He froze, one leg swung over the side of the bed when it went quiet. He was just thinking that maybe Peter had fallen asleep when the door cracked open and Wade blinked in surprise when Peter popped his head in.

“Peter?”

The kid blushed and slipped into his room.

“I don’t like the crib, daddy,” Peter told him, pouting.

Wade nodded and watched him for a moment. Obviously, Peter wasn’t Little anymore, but he probably wasn’t fully Big either because he crawled into Wade’s bed and curled up under the covers. Wade pulled his leg back under the covers and pulled Peter closer to him.

“Okay, we’ll get rid of it then.”

Peter smiled shyly and ducked his head against Wade’s chest.

“Thanks, daddy.”

Wade smiled softly, running fingers through Peter’s curls and pressing a kiss to his head.

“Night, Petey.”

“Na nigh'.” He mumbled back and Wade was pretty sure he’d dropped again.

This was confirmed when his fingers slipped into his mouth. Usually, Wade would replace them with a paci, but he didn’t have one within reach and he didn’t want to get up and risk upsetting the baby, so he just hugged him tighter to his chest and closed his eyes. 

The next morning Wade removed the offensive piece of furniture from the nursery and they headed to IKEA to replace it with a bed. Peter sprawled across the surfaces of half a dozen twin-sized beds before eyeing a king-sized bed. Wade frowned when Peter clasped his hands together and begged Wade to get it for him.

“What on Earth do you need a bed this size for, kid?”

“So I can cuddle with MJ, Ned, Gwen, and Myles,” Peter said innocently, but the blush on his cheeks had Wade narrowing his eyes.

Goddamn teenagers.

“Fine.” He grunted.

Peter squealed and flung his arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Daddy!”

Wade sighed but bought the bed having the goddamn thing delivered to the tower since there was no way it would fit in Wade’s car. Peter was all smiles and laughter on the drive home, chatting on his phone with Ned and telling him to come over and check out their place now that they’ve settled in. Wade didn’t regret the purchase, because Peter spent the rest of the afternoon gleefully dancing around the place which made Wade happy even if he was blasting God-awful music that made the Caregiver cringe. Why is his kid always insisting on listening to music that he doesn’t approve of? The chorus of the song that was blasting out of his speakers when Ned arrived was literally about dating someone to piss off your parents. It was hard to not take that personally, but it wasn’t explicit so Wade refrained from snapping at him to turn it off. He was grateful when Peter turned it down to a reasonable volume so that he could greet Ned.

“Finally, man, I thought you’d never show up,” Peter said, hugging his best friend.

“Sorry, I had to finish that essay that’s due Monday.”

“Sucks for you, man.”

“So you already finished yours?”

“What? No, I don’t have any essays due.”

“Dude, we’re in the same history class.”

Peter’s eyes got comically large.

“We have a history essay?”

“Yeah, the teacher told us about it on Friday, but you were Little.”

Peter does have a vague recollection of dropping during fifth period and Ned giving him a lollipop to get him to stop crying because he was so bored of the lecture being given.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter demanded, sounding panicked.

Wade shifted on his feet, feeling the desire to pull the boy into his arms and comfort him, but holding back since Peter was Big and wasn't asking to be comforted.

“I did, but apparently you weren't paying attention to me. I don’t really blame you with the way MJ was making googly eyes at you.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“MJ has never made googly eyes at anything other than freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.” Peter scoffed.

“True dat, but I wasn’t sure if I should say that she was eye-fucking you in front of your dad.”

“I hate teenagers,” Wade muttered under his breath before saying in a regular voice. “I’m gonna go grab a pizza. What do you guys want?”

“Pepperoni.” They said at the same time.

Wade chuckled and ruffled both of their hair on his way to the elevator. Peter groaned as he dropped onto the couch.

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t Little. It’d be so much easier if I wasn’t.”

Ned sent him a sympathetic smile and plopped down next to him.

“It’s just one paper.”

“It’s not and you know it.”  
  
“I know, but Peter you’ll have the paper done in like an hour and _you_ know it.”

“I wish it was that easy, Ned. I can’t just whip out an essay in an hour and call it good when it comes to MJ, you know? Who cares about failing history, I think I’m failing our relationship. The worst part is, I don't know how to get an ‘A’.”

Wade laughed and pulled Peter into his side.

“You’re not, trust me. You have a solid ‘A+’, I promise.”

Peter gave him a skeptical look.

“Man, I live with MJ now. She spends more time worrying about dating you than Gwen and Myles combined and it’s definitely not because she hates you. She’s terrified that she’s doing everything wrong. She fretted over whether or not she should have let you eat your pudding before your sandwich for like an hour on Thursday. She feels like she doesn’t know what she’s doing and you know what I told her?”

Peter shook his head, peering up at Ned through his lashes.

“I told her exactly what I’m going to tell you now, just ask. If she’s worried about it all she has to do is talk to you about it when you’re Big. There’s no one right way to be in a relationship, just like there’s no one right way to parent. If she wants to give you dessert before a meal, that’s her prerogative and as long as you don’t mind then I don’t see what the problem is. So whatever you’re worried about just ask her about it.”

Peter sighed and leaned further into Ned.

“What if I want to go down like Gwen and Myles? Do you think she’d let me?”

Ned snorted.

“Are you kidding? She’d be thrilled to have you all soft and submissive for her, Pete.”

Peter looked at Ned trying to judge if he was just joking, but he only found honesty in his eyes. Peter swallowed.

“Yeah?” He whispered.

Ned gave him a small smile before smirking at him.

“You do realize that you’re already submissive with MJ, right?”

Peter frowned at that. That wasn’t true, right?

“I mean just think about it. MJ’s always in charge and I know you guys haven’t gone all the way yet, but when you think about that do you really think you’re gonna top her?”

Peter blushed and pushed away from Ned, stuttering over a protest. Ned just started laughing and Peter glared at him, embarrassed.

“You can’t really be suggesting that I’m gonna bottom for MJ?”

It took another moment for Ned to calm down enough to answer.

“Peter, she calls you princess and puts her panties on you and you literally just asked if she'd take you down. The Subs are usually the bottoms, dude. It's not an insult and I'm not saying that you have to, but I mean... I just assumed you already knew that you were a bottom. She dressed you up, Pete, in a skirt. There was make-up and a tiara. I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that MJ thinks you're a bottom too.”

Peter chose to ignore the Sub comment because he didn't want to think about what wanting to Sub for MJ meant about him. He wasn't a bottom just because he was more submissive, right? Tops didn't have to be the more dominant one, but then again, that didn't mean Peter was a top. He swallowed down the anxiety that he felt at that thought. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so against being a bottom. It's not like he thought there was anything wrong with a guy bottoming, but Myles didn't bottom for MJ, so Peter just figured MJ would top from the bottom with him too, just like she did with Myles. Peter shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now.

“I mean just ‘cause she treats me like a girl doesn’t mean I can’t top. Girls can top.” Peter said stubbornly.

Ned rolled his eyes.

“Obviously I know that or I wouldn’t be suggesting that your _girlfriend_ is gonna top you. It’s not about that. Do you remember that history lesson on the old world?”

Peter frowned, nodding.

“Yeah, of course, I do. That shit was fucked up.”

“Maybe in some ways, but not all of it’s bad as long as we're not forcing people into boxes. I mean there’s just as many problems with the rigidity of Classifications as there was with secondary genders.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably. Whenever his friends started talking about these kinds of things it made him feel out of place. The kinetic molecular theory Peter totally understood but political science was lost on him. He just couldn't quite grasp the subtle yet very complex systems that made up social norms and legalities.

“What are you getting at, Ned?” He snapped.

“I’m saying that MJ treats you a lot like an Omega.”

Peter’s initial reaction was to be appalled. Wasn’t that supposed to be a bad thing? There was a reason the world had moved away from secondary genders and towards Classifications. Wasn’t it regressive to go back to those ways?

“What the fuck, Ned? No, she doesn’t.”

“Just hear me out, okay. Even nowadays lots of people like to play around with those kinds of things.”

“What? With being an asshole? I don’t think that’s people playing around. I think some people are just assholes.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I mean the sorts of things that used to be normal and now are kinks. Besides, not all Alphas were assholes and thought Omegas were just there to please them and didn't have minds of their own.”

Peter’s eyes widened.

“Kinks?” he squeaked, his mind caught up in that one word and his cheeks burning.

“Like, for starters, feminization, but also you know ownership or servitude. Like when Gwen and Myles dress-up in lingerie and clean our apartment.”

Peter just blinked at him.

“They do what now?”

Ned flushed at that before meeting Peter’s eyes.

“That among other things, yeah. It’s the main reason MJ wanted her own place and the main reason that Doms and Caregivers are encouraged to move out. Our own space means living by our own rules and that makes it easier to have Subs and Littles than if we’re still living at home.”

“They clean? Is that like sexy?”

Ned laughed again and shook his head.

“Yeah, when they prance around in their underwear and purposefully try and tease her it is, but it’s not really about that. Serving your Dom isn’t just about sex, it’s about pleasing them and being rewarded for it with attention and praise.”

Peter shifted on his feet before sitting back down.

“I like attention and praise.”

“I know, most people do.”

“So...” Peter’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What does this have to do with the old world ways? Isn’t serving a normal thing for Doms and Subs?”

Ned nodded.

“Some of them, yeah. I mean saying all Subs want to serve is generalizing in a way that I’m not comfortable with doing. That’d be like saying that all Doms want to be served. It’s just not true. Everyone’s different. The point I was really trying to make is that the old ways say that Littles and Subs are one and the same. Now that’s just more generalizing, but it does stand to reason that there’s not that huge of a gap between Subs and Littles.”

Peter tilted his head and considered that for a moment.

“So this was your very long way of saying that I can go down for MJ.”

Ned shrugged.

“I don’t know, something like that.”

“Wait, what does that have to do with her calling me princess?”

“Oh, ‘cause traditionally Omegas were feminized.”

Peter huffed and frowned as he stared down at his feet.

“She doesn’t feminize me.”

“Sure, she doesn’t.” Ned indulged, smirking at Peter.

“She doesn’t!” Peter protested.

“No, you’re right. She just treats you like a girl.” Ned said sarcastically.

“Yeah, exactly.” Peter agreed.

Ned snickered.

“Whatever you say, _princess_.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at him but dropped it when Wade walked in with a pizza in his hand. The next night when he went to see MJ’s apartment for the first time Peter blushed as he asked her if he could clean for her. She raised a brow at him, amused, and asked if this was about something Ned had said. Peter just shrugged and she shook her head, kissing him softly.

“Do you want to clean for me?” She asked him.

“Not really, but Ned says you’ll reward me if I do.”

“Did he now? Well, I think Ned needs to keep his mouth shut.” She said, throwing a glare in Ned’s direction.

Ned just held his arms up in defense.

“Don’t be mad at him, MJ,” Peter said.

“I’m not mad at him, princess, I just don’t want him putting any doubts in that pretty little head of yours.” She teased.

Peter’s cheeks burned bright red, but he shifted on the couch until he was straddling her lap.

“Hey, MJ?”

She raised a brow at him and hummed, running fingers through his hair.

“Can I be your Sub?”

She narrowed her eyes at him before glaring at Ned again.

“What did you tell him? Don’t poison my baby, _Edward._ ”

Ned cringed at the name and Peter giggled.

“I didn’t do anything.” Ned protested.

MJ rolled her eyes. When they landed back on Peter they were much softer. She cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across his cheekbone, his skin hot under her touch.

“Peter, love, I don’t need you to Sub for me, sweetheart.” She said softly. “I know I’m not a Caregiver and maybe I’m not so good at that kind of thing yet, but just give me some time. Ned will teach me.” 

She threw a look at Ned that said you-owe-me-this. Peter just blinked at MJ.

“I don’t think you’re a bad Caregiver, but I don’t want to be a Little for you, at least not all the time. Can't I Sub for you when I'm Big?”

MJ frowned at that and Peter frowned back.

“Peter...” She sighed.

“What? Why don’t you want me to be your Sub? Aren’t you the one who’s always talking about how Classifications are limiting when we think about them in a linear fashion?” He demanded.

MJ raised a brow at him.

“That’s not the point, princess.”

“Isn’t it though? You’re telling me I can’t, but that’s so hypocritical when you let Myles be your Sub when he’s technically a Neutral.”

“I’m not telling you that you can’t. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to just because Gwen and Myles are. That’s all, love. If you really want to then of course you can.”

“Really? You promise?”

MJ nodded and Peter grinned at her.

“Can we start now then?”

MJ raised a brow at him, her fingers slipping down to dig into his waist and her eyes scanning him before landing back on his eyes.

“Start with what?”

Peter furrowed his brows.

“I don’t know. Isn’t that something that the Dom decides?”

MJ gave him a small smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m not that kind of a Dom, princess.”

Peter squirmed on her lap, his arms wrapping around her neck. Her smile widened at the pout on his lips that accompanied his furrowed brows.

“I don’t know what that means.” He admitted.

“I know. That's okay. I just like to know what my Subs want so I can give it to them. Like the cleaning for instance. Gwen and Myles like that, but that doesn’t mean you have to too. This is a give-take sort of relationship. I'm only going to take what you're willing to give, baby.”

Peter considered that for a moment.

“I like rewards.” He decided.

MJ smirked at him.

“And what does that mean to you?” She asked, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Um, I like praise and attention?”

MJ laughed under her breath.

“You can have all of the rewards you want, princess.” She whispered in his ear.

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his nose to the base of her neck. He could smell her tangerine scented shampoo when he inhaled and damn near moaned at the scent. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so terribly turned on at the moment but he had a feeling that there was something far more suggestive about her words than what he had been thinking initially. Her hands slipped off his waist and up the back of his shirt and he shivered at the feel of her hands on his skin. Maybe rewards meant something different than just being praised and given attention. Or maybe it did mean that but in a not-so-innocent way.

“Do you want attention right now?” She murmured in his ear and it was definitely suggestive.

“Please, MJ, please.” He begged not sure what exactly he was begging for.

“Hm, yeah? Tell me what you want, princess.”

“More.” Peter whimpered and pressed closer to her.

MJ chuckled, her fingers brushing his waistband.

“Yeah, more?”

Peter nodded, his forehead pressing against her shoulder and his teeth biting into his lip.

“Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

“I don’t know, just please.” He all but whined.

MJ tsked and pulled her hands away settling them back on his hips.

“That might have worked when you were just my boyfriend, but if you want to be my Sub then you’re going to have to learn to use your words and ask nicely.”

Peter groaned.

“That seems so backward. Aren’t Doms supposed to just take what they want?”

MJ smirked at him and brushed her lips over his.

“I’m not that kind of Dom.”

Peter pouted and ran his nose up the column of her neck, his lips hovering over her ear.

“What if I want you to be?”

MJ sucked in a sharp breath and cursed under her breath. Peter giggled, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

“What if I don’t want to be your Sub? What if I want to be your Omega, Alpha?”

“Good God.” MJ breathed out.

Peter smirked, but it fell when she all but shoved him off of her. He gasped when his back hit the cushions and MJ loomed over him. His eyes widened as he took in just how dilated her eyes were as she stared hungrily into his.

“If we’re gonna play that way, then we have a lot of talking to do, princess.” She said, her voice low and seductive but still firm like she was giving an order.

Peter was so turned on he thought he might die.

“Talking?” He squeaked.

“Yes, talking. Consent is always important, but there's a lot more talking required in these kinds of dynamics. I'm not gonna just take without talking about what you don't want to give first. Ned, what time is it?”

Peter blushed when he realized that Ned was still sitting in the armchair. He’d completely forgotten that his best friend was there.

“Just after four,” Ned replied.

“Good, we have time then.”

“Time?” Peter asked.

“Yes, princess, time. Gwen and Myles won’t be here for another hour.”

“An hour? We have to talk for an hour? Why?” Peter whined.

MJ smirked at him, capturing his pouty lips for a moment.

“Oh baby, this is just preliminary. We’re gonna have to have a lot of talks. It’s an ongoing process that never truly ends.”

Peter gave her a truly offended look at that.

“Is this a lecture? ‘Cause I haven’t done anything wrong.” He insisted.

MJ laughed and even Ned joined in, Peter just pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, Peter, I’m not going to scold you. It’s called negotiations and all good Doms do it.” She told him, her voice light and teasing but there was something serious in her gaze that told him this was important.

“And Alphas?”

She snorted.

“Yeah, sure, princess.”

He considered that for a moment.

“Okay, fine, but only if it means I can be yours.”

MJ raised an amused brow.

“I was under the impression that you were already mine.” She teased.

Peter blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, but like more than just your boyfriend.”

“More?” She murmured with a smirk and he huffed at her.

“You know what I mean.”

“You want to be mine?” She whispered, the words little more than a caress.

“Yes, please.” He said sweetly and she groaned.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and when they opened again they were soft and she smiled affectionately at him.

“I want to be yours too, princess.”

* * *

MJ didn't make him talk about boundaries for the whole hour, the conversation eventually shifting and he found himself telling her about how he missed his place with Wade and how he felt like he was being stupid and that with everything happening right now that he shouldn't care about losing one out of three homes, but he did. MJ just held him close and told him it was okay to feel upset or angry about it. Peter liked that she was so willing to listen and that Wade offered to make him his favorites for dinner just to cheer him up, but he also was glad when Gwen and Myles showed up and he didn't have to talk about it anymore.

"How are you doing, princess?" MJ asked, running a hand through his hair.

Peter hummed, his eyes fluttering open to meet hers.

"M'okay."

"Yeah? Are you?"

Peter shrugged.

"I feel a bit numb, kinda hollow, like a part of me is missing. It's weird not having Wade's place to go back to."

"Ah, baby, well, you know you're always welcome here, right?"

Peter nodded from where his head was laying in MJ's lap. His feet were in Myles’s lap and Gwen was resting her head on MJ's thigh. Peter tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she truly looked peaceful kneeling for her Dom. It wasn't something that he fully understood the appeal of, but the more time he spent with MJ's Subs the more he realized just how subtle their submission could be, and yet just how much both Dom and Sub got from even those slightest of things. Myles slipped off of the couch, gently setting Peter's feet down on the cushion. He went willingly when MJ pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm gonna go help Ned in the kitchen." Myles murmured.

"Are you good?" MJ asked, searching his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good."

MJ hummed, cupping his cheek.

"Make sure you thank Ned for letting you in his kitchen."

"I will."

“Good boy.” She said, pulling him back in for one more chaste kiss.

Ned had recently moved in with MJ, who had only recently moved into the small one-bedroom apartment herself. She had pestered Ned endlessly until he agreed to room with her. Now the kitchen was Ned's space and MJ kept her distance, unless he invited her in. This wasn't an uncommon practice for a Dom to not intrude upon a Sub's domain, such as the kitchen or laundry room, but Ned wasn't a Sub and MJ wasn't his Dom. Still, Peter was pretty sure that Ned appreciated the sign of respect.

Myles leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gwen's head, who shifted slightly, before settling again. She'd had such a stressful day that she'd needed to go down the moment she entered the apartment and MJ had taken her down with little more than a few gentle words and firm touches. Just like that Gwen had practically melted into a puddle on the floor, putty in MJ's hands. Peter was always fascinated by the way that worked. He'd never quite understood Subs, but he learned more about it every day it seemed.

Myles ran a thumb over Peter's lips, pressing a kiss to them, before he headed to the kitchen, stopping at the threshold and waiting for Ned to invite him in. At first, Peter had thought it was strange, this particular traditional custom, but everyone seemed happy with it, so he found it hard to find anything bad to say about it. He shifted, pushing himself up, and MJ's keen eyes watched him. She was full-on Dom right now, observing every facet of her Subs and tending to every one of their needs. Her eyes met Peter's and he practically melted under the weight of them. His nose brushed hers as he twisted until he could brush their lips together. MJ's hand tangled in his curls, tugging lightly on them and Peter groaned into her mouth. Her tongue licked past his lips, coaxing its way inside and tangling with his own. MJ chuckled when he all but went limp in her hold. He whined when she pulled away, but she just shushed him and thumbed over his pink lips, moist and soft from the kiss they’d shared.

"So pretty, princess." She murmured affectionately.

Peter flushed, but his eyes were hooded with lust, her hand firm in his hair was the only thing keeping him from kissing her again.

"What do you need, hm? Do you need some attention?"

Peter nodded, then paused slightly, hesitating. MJ's eyes narrowed as he glanced shyly down at her lap, his eyes falling on Gwen, who didn't seem all that aware of her surroundings. There was a sense of yearning that he felt looking at her, maybe it was envy. He pouted, and MJ tilted his chin up until he was looking at her again.

"What is it, love?"

Peter worried his bottom lip for a moment, trying to work up the courage to say what he was thinking.

"If I wanted, would you- could I- I mean-" Peter snapped his mouth shut, blushing.

Something flashed in MJ's eyes and she pulled him closer until he was curled into her side.

"Shh, you're okay. Tell me what you want and it's yours." She murmured in his ear.

Peter whimpered, brushing his nose against the column of her neck.

"Can you take me down?" He whispered so softly, the words caressing her ear as they hung in the air around them like his heart was hung up on display.

He felt vulnerable, but he knew he was safe there with MJ and just pressed closer to her. She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course we can. We can do anything we want to do" She whispered back just as softly.

It was no mystery that, out of all of the Classifications, Littles were the most like Subs. They'd been taught in school about the old world ways and how Littles and Subs had been grouped together, no true distinction made between the two, that was long before their time though. The reformation that took place at the end of the nineteenth century put an end to secondary genders and by the 1920s Classifications had taken America by storm, becoming the widely accepted hierarchy.

Teddy and MJ talked quite a bit about the differences between the Classifications and how they were often viewed in a linear way when in reality they were anything but. Peter didn't usually join in on these conversations. He didn't have much to say on the matter. He knew that all people were different, but he wasn't really quite sure how that affected Classifications. He wasn't quite old enough to feel the full impact of the limitations that came with being placed in an inferior Class. As a child, many of those limitations existed anyways.

He did wonder when he was with Gwen and Myles if he had submissive tendencies. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, to be submissive, to be dominated, but he felt all flustered just thinking about it. Flustered and anxious and terribly needy in a way that he was ashamed to admit. He whimpered, and MJ shushed him again, her fingers running through his hair, dragging down his spine and making him shiver.

"MJ." He whimpered.

"Shh, you're okay, I'll take you down. You'll go down for me won't you, like a good girl? You want to be good for me, don't you, princess?"

Peter nodded, feeling hazy from her words alone. When she squeezed the back of his neck he was pretty sure that he saw stars. The next day Wade took him up to see Billy for a playdate, but Peter had been so excited about telling Billy what had happened that he couldn't stay Little. He was practically buzzing with anticipation as they sat on the couch, both Big now as Peter told Billy all about MJ's new place and spending the night there. He'd yet to get to the one part that he was dying to talk about, and it was only when he couldn't keep it in any longer that he blurted out, "I went down with MJ!"

Wade practically choked on his coffee, setting the mug down so abruptly that the brown liquid sloshed over the edges. Billy's eyes widened and Teddy's eyes flashed to Peter's looking a touch alarmed.

"Really? How?" Billy asked.

Peter grinned.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened. I asked her to take me down and she told me I was a good girl, or maybe she asked me to be a good girl. I don't remember exactly. It's all kinda a blur really, but I was floating and it was blissful, and I can't wait to do it again." Peter said excitedly, and Billy met him with just as much enthusiasm.

Wade muttered oh, thank God under his breath because he had thought that Peter had meant something very different. He still took the opportunity to excuse himself and joined Wanda in the kitchen.

"Was it easy?"

"Yeah, I mean I just kinda let go, and then it was like MJ was the only thing left anchoring me to the world, grounding me while I was floating."

Billy considered this for a moment, shifting on Teddy's lap and glancing at his boyfriend, before looking back at Peter.

"Did you, you know...?"

Peter shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, but she did call me Omega at one point and I leaked so much I was sure that if she touched me I would have exploded."

"Wow. So it was good?"

"It was really good." Peter agreed.

Billy squealed and turned back to Teddy.

"Would you take me down, Teddy?"

Teddy groaned, his hands gripping Billy's hips.

"Billy, we don't have to do that. I don't need to take you down, sweetheart."

Billy pouted at him, fluttering his lashes.

"Please, Daddy."

Teddy's eyes widened, and he made a strangled sound. Peter had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter at the pained expression on Teddy's face.

"Oh, fuck." Teddy cursed.

Billy just gave him the sweetest most innocent smile, before kissing his cheek and bouncing to his feet. He grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him up, and instructed JARVIS to start up the switch. They grabbed bean bags from the nursery and controllers, Mario Party starting up on the screen. Teddy just shifted himself in his pants, cursing under his breath, feeling like he'd just been punched in the chest and had the air knocked out of him. The ability to breathe evaded him for a moment longer as Billy flashed him the most devilish grin, before holding out a controller to him. Teddy felt like he was on autopilot as he accepted it, his fingers moving and his eyes watching the characters on the screen, but his mind was reeling. 

What the fuck just happened?

Later that night when Billy was begging to go down, it wasn't Teddy who brought him down. Teddy held him close but didn't budge, saying that they didn't need to do this, practically begging Billy to stop asking. Billy didn't stop until Tommy came back from visiting Darcy, something that had been happening a lot recently. He raised a brow at his twin who pouted and reached out to him. Tommy pulled him off of Teddy's lap without a second thought and into his own.

"What's wrong? Is Teddy being a meanie?"

Billy huffed.

"I'm not Little, but yes, yes, he is."

"Oh no, what'd he do this time?" Tommy teased, sending a playful glare in Teddy's direction.

Teddy just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm gonna grab a soda, you want one?"

Tommy nodded and Billy just pouted.

"Grab us each one," Tommy said.

Teddy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Tell me what you're so upset about, Billy. I hate to see you so upset." He said as Billy gave him the most pitiful look.

"Teddy won't take me down." He whined.

Tommy chuckled.

"You looking to pick a losing fight?" He teased.

Billy blushed, shaking his head.

"No, I mean, yes, sorta, I don't want to fight him, and I'm willing to let him win."

Tommy snorted, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"I want to submit for him." Billy clarified.

Tommy's eyes glanced over at the kitchen doorway where Teddy was now standing, frozen, cans of soda cradled to his chest. His eyes slid back to Billy looking him up and down. He was wearing the skinny jeans that he'd bought the other day, and Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"Is this about sex?"

Billy shook his head.

"No, it's not even that, it's just, well, he's a Dom, Tommy. He needs someone who can go down for him. Someone who can give that to him."

Tommy pursed his lips.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't need you to be his Sub, Billy." Tommy said firmly.

"But maybe I want to do that for him."

"If you're going to do it, then you should do it for yourself."

Billy glared at his twin.

"Why are you both acting like there's something wrong with me wanting to go down?" 

"Hey, hey, I never said that. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. That's not what I'm saying. It's just, do you want this because you think Teddy wants it, or do _you_ really want it?"

"I want it," Billy answered immediately, a stubborn look in his eyes as he met his brother's.

Tommy licked his lips and nodded.

"Okay, then will you go down for me?"

Billy blinked at him in surprise

"You?"

"Yeah, if it's not just something you're doing for Teddy and it's not about sex, then will you go down for me?"

Billy swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, Tommy." He breathed out.

Tommy reached out to brush his fingers through his hair, sliding down to cup his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Teddy was still standing in the doorway, watching them curiously, and Tommy glanced up and met his gaze, smirking at him. Teddy smirked back, setting the sodas on the dining room table and leaning back against it, his arms crossing his chest. Tommy chuckled and shoved Billy down on the couch in one swift movement until he was hovering over him. Billy shrieked and reached out for him, but Tommy pinned his wrists down.

Billy's heart was racing in his chest and his breath was coming quick, as he stared up into Tommy's eyes watching the mischief swirl in their blue depths. He'd trust Tommy with his life, but he was still scared. Tommy didn't do anything though, he just tightened his grip slightly when Billy squirmed under him, his eyes roaming over his face and down his body.

"You're gorgeous, Billy. Do you know that?" He murmured softly, and Billy's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh." He gasped in surprise when Tommy leaned closer and rubbed their noses together.

He melted in his hold, his eyes fluttering shut.

"That's right just relax. I've got you, Billy, I'm right here."

Billy whimpered and Teddy shifted from where he was watching, feeling insanely turned on by what was happening and also vaguely wondering if they should be doing this out here. He had assumed that it was safe since they were brothers, but even the most innocent of actions seemed anything but right now. Teddy wondered if that was only because he hadn't jerked off in a while, but he couldn't be sure. It was hard to be objective while Tommy murmured soft words in Billy's ear, and Billy let out needy sounds.

Tommy's lips brushed over his cheek, just the briefest of kisses, and Billy all but moaned under him, arching his back up and groaning when he made contact with his twin. Tommy cursed, his eyes dark and smoldering as they bore into Billy's soul. His hands shifted to intertwine with Billy's.

"Fuck, you're so good. So fucking good, Billy. You're perfect."

Billy made a small noise, tilting his head up and parting his lips slightly.

"Tommy." He whimpered.

"Shh, you're okay, you're okay."

"Please, Tommy, please." He pleaded, not entirely sure what he was begging for.

"Oh, baby, don't. Don't beg like that. I won't be able to tell you no."

"Then don't," Billy breathed out.

Tommy swallowed and glanced up at Teddy, who met his gaze with an equally hungry one.

"Oh, fuck." Tommy cursed.

His eyes flickered back down to Billy whose eyes were out of focus, his hair splayed across the cushion. Tommy was reminded that they were in the living room and their mom could walk out of her office at any moment and catch them. Not that it should matter, because they weren't doing anything wrong, were they? Tommy felt like maybe they were.

"Teddy." He called out, the slightly louder volume making Billy flinch slightly. "Help."

That's all he needed to say and then Teddy was at his side, tugging him gently off of Billy. Teddy wrapped him up in his arms, kissing his head gently, before scooping Billy up and cradling his head to his shoulder. Teddy slipped his hand into Tommy's and pulled him to Billy's bedroom, where they slipped under the covers and cuddled up close.

Teddy let Billy float, as the boy kept mumbling about seeing stars, and Tommy clung to him, telling Teddy that he wanted to see stars too. Teddy never was good at saying no to either of them and though he'd initially been concerned that Billy only wanted to do it to please him, he didn't have that same concern now with Tommy, which is why Teddy did take him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter thinking he's gonna top lol you're cute kid, but no
> 
> In case you're wondering about this whole Subs and Littles being grouped together thing, it ties into A/B/O dynamics. The old world ways in this AU are the way that things were before the traditionalists were in charge, back during the reign, so to speak, of the fundamentalists. 
> 
> Long story short, Littles and Subs were called Omegas. This is not an A/B/O AU, but there will be a slight crossover here in the world history, but some terms may have different meanings or be interpreted in different ways. The same goes for BDSM and DS AU, cuz this is a Classifications AU and has both Subs and Doms in it
> 
> For those of you who don't know, going down, or taking someone down refers to going into subspace or helping someone into subspace. 
> 
> For those of you who read BDSM AU or partake in BDSM scenes, you probably have already picked up on this but dropping has a different definition in this series. I use the term dropping in this AU to refer to a Little slipping into littlespace or regressing. 
> 
> At some point I decided to use the term dropping as opposed to slipping, but typically within BDSM dropping refers to subdrop where a submissive enters a negative headspace usually directly following a scene and is often times a sign that the sub didn't receive proper aftercare. 
> 
> Also MJ calling Peter an Omega is not an insult even tho it could be seen as an insult in certain circumstances. Omegas tended to be very feminized, and so it's not all that different than her calling Peter princess or a girl. It does tend to have more negative connotations, so it might be closer to her calling him a slut... but I mean he's really into it so... like that's what really matters right?? lol
> 
> sign for milk:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDtqFtV8dbc


End file.
